You're My Pup, Harry Potter
by imaginationcelebration
Summary: written for Savita's parental challenge Harry turns to Sirius under the stress of exams when Umbridge is getting to him the most. Sirius finally gets to be the parent he can be and Harry finally has a father go to.


Harry was sat alone in the common room revising for his Transfiguration exam tomorrow. It was 3am and even Hermione had left for bed long ago. Harry had tried to go to sleep. He must have closed his eyes a hundred times, but sleep wouldn't come. He didn't know if it was due to those bloody Oclumency exercises that he was supposed to be practicing or the nightmares that played in his head or the stress of the exams or the thought that no matter how many times Umbridge carved that sentence into his hand, he still wouldn't tell anyone. Was he doing the right thing?

Because now that Harry thought about it, perhaps keeping it from the world would not be such a great idea. If it was his, good as, son who was being tortured, he was sure he'd want to know. That was when Harry remembered the package in his room, the gift from Sirius, the mirror.

"Accio Dad's Mirror!" Harry gasped as he flung himself up and grabbed the package that zoomed to his hand.

Sitting back down again, Harry spoke Sirius' name in the mirror before it misted over and a familiar face came into view.

"Harry! What are you doing up? It's 3 am, you have exams tomorrow!" Sirius grumbled.

"Sirius I… I… can I talk to you about something." Harry asked nervously.

"Of course you can Pup. It's been too long since Christmas. Listen, behind the 5th candle from the left is a small button. Press it and the fire will turn into a floo. There is a small pot of powder behind the 3rd candle from the right. Come here." Sirius instructed. "I'll see you in a moment."

Harry did as he was told and soon found himself standing in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, being engulfed in Sirius' bear hug.

"Good to see you, Pup." Sirius smirked into his godson's hair.

"Yeah, you too Padfoot." Harry chuckled. "By the way, how d'ya find out about the whole Gryffindor floo thing?"

"Oh, when Lily's parents died we all used it to go to the funeral. Lovely people, they were. I only met them twice, but your Grandmother had the sweetest nature and understanding; and your Grandfather found me absolutely infuriating! He couldn't believe how easy going and joking I was when there was a war on! It was hilarious!" Sirius sighed. "Anyway, you wanted to talk to me."

"I… well… the thing is… Sirius, you had better take a look at my hand." Harry stammered.

Suspiciously, Sirius took Harry's hand and studied it briefly before his eyes filled with fury.

"I must not tell lies? I must not tell lies! That bloody evil old hag! How dare she touch my godson?!" Sirius fumed. "This is illegal! It's illegal to use a blood quill on a minor without their guardians consent."

"Sirius, calm down!" Harry mumbled helplessly.

"I'll bloody kill that witch!" Sirius roared. "She dare! She dare hurt you, Harry!"

"Sirius! Sit down! Calm down!" Harry ordered, pushing his godson into a chair.

"Sorry." Sirius muttered with a harsh tone. "I just… I can't believe that you could be tortured inside Hogwarts, on Dumbledore's watch!"

"Sirius, honestly, I'm fine. I really am fine. I had to tell you about it because I would have wanted to know." Harry soothed.

"But, Harry!" Sirius protested. "That hateful woman carved words in to your bloody hand! And 'I must not tell lies'? Really, if you were lying then… but you're not! You're not lying, Harry! You are doing nothing wrong!"

Harry stood there his eyes closed as he thought about what to say. Sirius sat at the table with his head in his hands wondering how on earth this could have happened.

"Come here, Harry." Sirius almost whispered standing and opening his arms.

Harry walked freely into the hug and returned it without thinking.

Odd. Besides Mrs Weasley and Hermione, Harry had never been hugged before- especially not like this. The hug was so filled with love protection that Harry had to bite his lip hard to stop the tears falling.

"Oh Harry, I love you so much! When your parents died I promised myself that I would stop anything happening to you. I failed immediately by being sent to Azkaban for being stupid, now I've failed you by letting that hag hurt you. I should have noticed at Christmas." Sirius cried, his voice filled with self-hate.

"Sirius, you haven't failed. It's not your fault, you weren't to know." Harry told him as firmly as he could without breaking down at his godfather's raw emotional tone.

"Fine, thank you for telling me Harry. But please tell me everything from now on." Sirius decided.

"I will." Harry promised. "Can I come over tomorrow? It's a Friday, if I come after school I can stay for dinner and no one will miss me."

"Certainly you can, you are always welcome here, Harry." Sirius approved.

"Thanks. It means a lot to have someone to talk to." Harry smiled.

"And I will always be here for you to talk to. No matter what. Remember, if it's in the week, use the mirror." Sirius beamed. "Now, back to bed. You have an exam tomorrow!"

"Thanks again, Sirius. Bye!" Harry waved as he threw the powder into the flames.

Harry was shaking as he entered his theory transfiguration exam. He had had only 5 hours sleep but had still managed to fit in a mirror call to Sirius before breakfast. Now he was sat in his singular desk with his quill scratching away.

The examiner eyed the hall, carefully making sure no one looked anywhere but their own paper. Harry gulped at the stern look on the wizard's face. He repeated Sirius' words in his head to calm his nerves.

_"__Keep calm, Harry. You're a smart kid. Replay your notes in your head. Remember the 3__rd__law of Transfiguration, that's always a killer. I think you'll like some of the questions, but don't get cocky over your knowledge. Confidence not arrogance- that's the key."_

Harry had reached question 19.'What is the definition of an animagi?'

'Easy!' Harry thought with a grin.

An animagi is a witch or wizard who goes through a complex process of transfiguration, electing to turn into an animal which best sums them up as a person. The process requires you to transfigure yourself without a wand, by your will and magic alone- which is why it is so difficult.

Question 23: what is the third law of transfiguration?

'Damn!' Harry internally groaned. 'Now, think notes….'

The third law of transfiguration is that intentional curse damage cannot be reversed. Unlike accidental curse damage, such as a spell gone wrong, which can be reversed by charms and or potions; intentional curse damage is irreversible.

Harry collapsed onto the sofa in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room as Ron and Hermione bickered.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione! Will you shut up! I know that I didn't know the third law! Ok?" Ron spat.

"No that's not ok Ronald! It's absolutely not ok! Those exams were important." Hermione scolded.

"For future reference, Ron, the third law is that you cannot reverse intentional curse damage." Harry smirked.

Hermione beamed at him proudly. "Yes Harry! Yes it is! Thank Merlin someone gives a damn about education!"

"Suck up." Ron snickered.

"Better that then to get shouted at by your mum." Harry snorted.

"Oh, you two!" Hermione sighed fondly. "Come on, I'm starving! It must be time for dinner."

"I… erm… I'm not going to dinner." Harry stammered jumping up off of the sofa.

"What? Why?" Hermione questioned confusedly.

"I have to go and…. See Hagrid." Harry lied.

"Go after! C'mon Harry, I'm hungry." Ron groaned.

"You go ahead. I need to go alone. I'll see you later." Harry garbled as he ran upstairs to grab his bag. He'd decided to stay the night with his godfather- he'd leave a note for Ron and Hermione. He packed quickly, only essentials that he refused to leave lying around. The Marauders Map, the Invisibility Cloak, The Two-Way Mirror and a clean set of clothes.

When he got back down to the common room, everyone had left for dinner. Doing what his Godfather had instructed, Harry soon found himself back at Grimmauld Place.

"Harry!" Sirius grinned, jumping on him with a bear hug. "How's my favourite Godson?"

"Fine, brilliant actually. The exam went well." Harry smiled.

"Excellent, I knew you could do it! Now, I've got steak pie cooking so make yourself at home- it won't be long." Sirius told him, pride shining through his voice.

"Erm, Sirius, you don't mind if I stay over, do you?" Harry asked.

"I'd love to have you here, Pup." Sirius smiled.

Nodding happily, Harry dropped his rucksack in the corner of the room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I remembered the rules." Harry informed him. "And I LOVED question 19. Hmm, I think I got the mark on the animagi."

Sirius barked a laugh. "Just like your dad! He was almost disqualified for laughing at the question."

"I bet you all liked the defence exam. Those questions on werewolves must have been a walk in the park." Harry chuckled.

"Oh yeah! Loved that question too. Remus, James and I joked about it months after."

Harry picked up that the traitor was not mentioned, but chose to keep this to himself as he could barely stand to even think of the rat.

"So, how are the nightmares?" Sirius started.

"They're… they… uhm… not well." Harry confessed. "I haven't had any… visions, but I just haven't been able to do the exercises."

"Harry! Learning Oclumency is extremely important!" Sirius groaned in frustration.

"I know how important it is, Sirius! Believe me, I do! It's just… I don't know how much more of Snape I can deal with!" Harry snapped back.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry! I never liked Snivilus either, but you can't just not try because you hate him!" Sirius shouted.

"It's not that I don't like him, Sirius!" Harry spat. "He constantly targets me in class and verbally abuses me daily. You have no idea what it's like. And I can't do anything because he's a professor and I can't say anything because everyone expects so much of me. How would you like to sit through daily abuse, plus extra time now, of him telling you how useless and worthless you are and how your dead father was awful?"

Sirius looked severely shaken and Harry watched as sadness flooded his eyes. Harry could barely look at him. How could he think that he wasn't trying? He was trying more than anything, but Snape refused to teach him. Shaking with anger, he tried to will away the tears building up in his eyes. He hated to fight with Sirius. He hated it more than anything.

Harry ran upstairs so Sirius wouldn't see the tears fall freely down his face. Harry soon reached the room that he'd stayed in for the summer. He closed the door quickly and sank to the floor his back keeping the door firmly shut.

Seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Harry? Please let me in. Pup, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that Snivilus was that horrid to you. Please let me in, Harry." Sirius pleaded.

Harry couldn't even bring himself to speak. He heard Sirius flop down onto the floor and lean against the door in a similar way he had.

"Believe me, Harry. I know you won't want to just pretend that the argument didn't happen and just carry on. I know I upset you and it's because I didn't listen." Sirius sighed. "Look, why don't I tell you about when you were a baby. I know a story won't make you forgive me, but it'll pass the time right? Ok, so, there was this one time- you were about 9 months old- you'd just started to talk. Lily and James were out at a meeting with Dumbledore so I had you with me, staying over. I had decided to take you out on a day trip to Hogsmead, under strong glamour, as you weren't allowed out much. We were in the three broomsticks and Madam Rosmerta came over with her bosoms hanging out. You grabbed my hand and pulled me closer saying 'Pa' foo' mine!' to Rosmerta and 'I don' like 'er!' to me. You were a heart breaker, even then."

Harry returned the story with a stubborn silence. Sirius sighed, not knowing how to carry on.

"I was there when you were born, you know. James and I were on an order mission when Remus' frantic patronus found us. We got to the hospital just as Lily went into labour. It was the four of us in there. Just us four. The healers all had to attend to attack victims, so no one was free. We had no idea how to deliver a baby! We were just stupid, immature 22-year-olds who were completely clueless as to what to do. Your mum just lay there screaming and your dad was holding her hand so tight. Remus decided to take the position of healer, as he'd read a book in Lily's early pregnancy- in case of eventualities. You weren't in a hurry though. An hour in Remus shouted that we had your head. James raced to see and I was left gripping Lily's hand while she screamed. Then James came back and moments later you gave your first cry. I just laughed! You had this huge tuft of messy black hair and Lily groaned loudly at the thought of having to comb it. We were discharged the next day and then it was as if you'd always been there. Remus and I stayed the night, for moral support. We actually stayed for the first month as no one had to get up as much in the night when the chore was shared between four. I truly didn't mind getting up, often getting up for other people. I just sat there, rocking you in my arms until you stopped crying and started sleeping. Then, not wanting to let go of you, I'd sit back in the chair and snuggle down with you in my arms."

Harry snuffled softly from the other side of the door. It would have been awkward, hearing about your own birth, if it hadn't come from Sirius' soft and loving tone and if Harry hadn't been trying to prevent tears this whole time.

"Harry? Please let me in." Sirius pleaded.

Slowly the door opened and Sirius flung his arms around his teary-eyed, ruffle-haired, totally perfect- in his eyes- Godson.

"I.. I'm sorry Sirius. I hate fighting with you. You're the only parent I've ever known and I'll snog Snape in front of the whole school if it means we don't have to fight!" Harry almost whispered.

Sirius barked a laugh then kissed his Godson's hair.

"Please, don't kiss Snivels! That would be sooo gross!" Sirius smirked.

"Don't know why I said that… you know what I mean though." Harry mumbled embarrassedly.

"Sure. And Harry, I'm so sorry. Yet again I haven't listened to you and I should have. I'm sorry, Pup." Sirius admitted.

"It's nothing." Harry started.

"No, Harry. It's not nothing. I was wrong and I'm sorry." Sirius interrupted.

"It's just… I'm used to being ignored. The Dursleys never used to even look at me, other than to give me my chore list and smack me hard if I messed up." Harry confessed.

"That muggle!" Sirius growled, but Harry grabbed his arms.

"Sirius, it's fine. I don't care about them. As far as I'm concerned, you're my guardian. So what if I got one meal a week, so what if I used to sleep in a cupboard. Now I can eat when I'm hungry and I have my very own bedroom at my Godfather's house!" Harry told him.

Sirius smiled proudly and ruffled the infamous Potter hair before thanking Merlin that Harry was so tough and had survived so much.

"C'mon or dinner will be cold." Sirius smirked.

Dinner past with only light small talk and about school and Umbridge and Dumbledore.

"Why don't we play chess?" Sirius suggested, flicking his wand to finish the washing up.

"Oh no! I'm terrible! Ron always thrashes me! it's horrific!" Harry groaned.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Sirius begged, flashing Harry a puppy eyes look.

"No way, Sirius! I'm better at monopoly than I am at chess!" Harry exclaimed.

"What's monopoly?" Sirius questioned confused.

"Err… a complicated muggle game." Harry explained. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what I'm better at, I'm a disgrace at Wizard's Chess!"

"Fine!" Sirius muttered. "What do you want to do? Write a poem?"

"Oh, yeah, Padfoot. Because I love to write poems! I have a pretty diary too, wanna see?" Harry snorted.

"Touché, Pup." Sirius chuckled at his Godson's sarcasm. "But really, tell me what you want to do."

"Tell me more about my parents." Harry asked, trying to keep the plead from his voice.

"Ok, sure. Let me think of some fun story to tell you… oh yeah! Have I told you about the time your dad, Remus and I turned Snivilus pink?" Sirius began. Harry shook his head but looked up at his godfather with excitement. Sirius smiled at his Godson and started the story.

"So shortly after our owls, Sniv had been particularly horrid to Lily and James decided that that was completely out of order. So we planned a prank, naturally our solution to anything. It was a Monday if I remember correctly, yes because we had Potions first. Anyway, Snivilus walked in with his cronies as usual and sat down at the Slytherin table. James and I, while under the invisibility cloak, snuck up behind him and began jinxing him. First we turned his robes and hair pink, then we enlarged his nose even more, if you can imagine. Then we cursed him so he could only speak in rhyme. I do believe his reaction was, 'I know this is your fault, curse Potter and Black, but mark my word lions, I will get you back!' then Remus, who was under the disillusionment charm, made him fly around the room doing somersaults!" Sirius told Harry proudly.

Harry was clutching his sides laughing, imagining his stuck up potions master in the position.

"So is that why Snape doesn't like you? Because you pranked him?" Harry questioned.

"No, we… I did something far worse to him. I was an idiot. I told Sniv how to get to Moony on full moon. James saved his life." Sirius mumbled shamefully.

"Well then, Snape should have been thankful at least, to my dad." Harry grumbled.

"Anyway Harry, I was just wondering if you remembered your parents at all." Sirius said, changing the subject.

"Not exactly… I mean, I can hear them being murdered but that isn't really remembering them. But in first year, I happened across the Mirror of Erised." Harry murmured.

"The mirror of what?" Sirius enquired.

"Erised, the mirror shows you the thing you want more than anything else in the world. I saw my mum and dad standing beside me in the mirror. It wasn't real, but it felt like I had a family for once." Harry almost whispered.

Sirius put his arm around Harry and squeezed his shoulder.

"One day soon, in the future sure- but soon, we'll be a family, Harry. You, me and Remus." Sirius promised.

Harry shivered into his Godfather's side as a cool breeze filled the room.

"Shall we go on a walk?" Sirius suggested.

"Sirius, you can't leave the house!" Harry reminded him.

"I'll be as Padfoot! Please Harry, I really hate this house." Sirius begged.

Nodding, Harry helped his godfather to his feet. Harry put his coat on and Sirius turned into Padfoot before the two set off outside.

Sirius walked by Harry's side, being petted by passing children or chasing birds for Harry's amusement. After about an hour of walking, Harry decided that they had better go back. As they turned the corner Harry saw three dark cloaked figures appear and he drew his wand at the same time they did. Beside him, Harry saw Sirius transform and draw his wand.

"Blood traitor, Half blood." Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Noseless' cronies." Harry snickered, Sirius grinned at his godson.

"You dare!" Rosier Growled.

"Rosier, we want him alive remember!" Wilkes reminded.

"Kill the other!" Rosier grumbled. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Protego!" Harry shouted, stepping in front of Sirius.

"Run Harry!" Sirius shouted. "Stupefy!"

Sirius put his arm around Harry, shielding him from any spells that could come. Together they sprinted all the way home, before launching inside and putting up the wards. Harry sat on the floor with his head against the staircase panting. Sirius came and sat beside him, gripping his hand.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I should have known that something like this would happen. I put you in danger and I'm sorry." Sirius rushed.

"Sirius, it's fine. I'm fine. We're fine." Harry mumbled, getting up and pulling his godfather up with him.

Sirius nodded weakly but pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"You should get some kip, Pup." Sirius murmured into his godson's ear.

Harry went rigid at the thought of more torturous nightmares. Sirius, who immediately noticed this, added "You can sleep with me if you like."

Harry pondered this, at first it seemed ridiculous for a fifteen year old to sleep with his 'father' because of bad dreams, then again, Harry had never been a real child, no one had ever cared about him having nightmares before, for once- just once- it might be nice to feel safe.

"I… I'd like that, Padfoot." Harry whispered sheepishly.

Sirius nodded before half carrying his godson off to bed. Harry collapsed into the bed and Sirius transfigured his jeans and tee shirt into pj's before changing himself. When he re-entered the bedroom, Sirius found Harry already snuggled under the covers, his glasses removed. Slipping in beside him, Sirius readied himself for a night of no sleep. After all, he knew what nightmares were like; Harry was in for a rough one too.

Sure enough, within two hours Harry began struggling against Sirius' steady arms and suddenly awoke gasping for breath.

"Padfoot? Sorry, I woke you." Harry slurred, turning to face him embarrassedly.

"It's ok, Pup. Do you want to go back to sleep?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head honestly and Sirius helped him out of bed.

"Well, I'll make you some hot chocolate then." Sirius decided. "You know, when you were a baby, there were often all-nighters to try and get you to sleep. James, Lily, Remus and I would sit there rocking you and giving you tiny tastes of our hot chocolate." Sirius told him with a smile. "One time your dad practically begged your mum to let him give you a sleeping draught. Lily only believed in natural sleep though, much to our distaste." He chuckled.

"Sorry." Harry muttered.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I loved staying up with you, we all did. Whatever we might have said then, extra play time was always welcome." Sirius assured him. "Now drink up." He ordered, pushing the hot liquid into Harry's cold hands.

"Sirius, why do you do this? Why do you stay up at night with me? Make me chocolate? Hug me? Want to talk to me?" Harry questioned.

"Because you're my pup, Harry Potter, and I love you like a son."


End file.
